Catch a Moneymaker
by Moniposa
Summary: Eilzabeta and Bella have been friends through thick and thin, especially being girls who commit frauds on a daily basis. But recently, they've been in a load of debt that they just can't swim out of. But the arrival of the heir of a Multi-Million dollar company may just save them. For them, it's now or never to pull the last fraud of their careers.
1. Prologue: Planning's the Key

(A/N: This story is loosely based on the Colombian/Chilean soap opera called Complices. I haven't been able to see it myself since it hasn't been released in the U.S., but I've read the plot and it's very interesting.)

* * *

"Alright, so do we have everything in place, Bella?" Elizabeta was tying her thick brown hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way. Her boots left an echo through the corridors, the already empty hallway seeming even more so.

"Of course! Wouldn't want to mess anything up now, now would we?" The blonde girl gave her friend a grin, somewhat running to keep up with Elizabeta's large steps.

"Great! So we'll meet that German at the airport, and then everything will be set in motion." Elizabeta rubbed her hands together in excitement, adrenaline singing in her veins. Once she and her blonde friend stepped outside, the air was able to dry the sweat on her brow.

Both girls stepped inside a silver car, Elizabeta in the drivers seat. With the cool air spilling on her as she pulled away from the curb, she was able to think more clearly and calm down her body.

"Don't get too excited, Liz. We've worked too hard for you to mess it up from feeling all nervous," Bella chastised, her small brows furrowing. Bella wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible. Even if her friend had come up with the plan, it was too late to back out now.

"I get it, I get it. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine." Elizabeta snuck a grin at her friend. Of course everything would go smoothly; she came up with the plan of course! And when everything went the way they wanted it to, they'd both cash in big and retire super early into a life of luxury.

"Can't believe he bought that story, though! What a damn idiot." Bella gave a huff of incredulity. It was still a surprise that their scheme even got this far! They had to hope on luck and intricate lies until the very end.

As the backdrop of the ocean faded into the gray of the airport, Elizabeta maneuvered the vehicle into the third floor parking lot. Bella and Elizabeta stepped out with a sort of assurance; the air around them was of complete confidence. The bustling of the people in the airport didn't distract them in the slightest. It even seemed as if the people would part to make room for the two women with grace.

Inside the terminal, they walked to the arrivals for Germany; the person they were expecting should be shuffling off with the rest of the passengers right then. Elizabeta glanced at her watch- 8:45, on the dot.

One of the passengers was looking around nervously, glancing down every now and then at a booklet in front of him. His hair shone a distinct silver, clearly a difference from the other passengers.

Bingo.

Elizabeta nudged Bella, her eyes flicking towards the silver-haired man. _That's the guy, _her prod and look implied. The blonde gave her a nod and they both strode over to where he stood.

The man glanced up at the women in front of him and folded the booklet between his fingers. "Are you both Lissa and Bel Jones?" His English was as immaculate as it could get.

"Yep, that's us!" Bella held out her hand for him to shake, and he took it wholeheartedly.

"Welcome to the states, cousin." Elizabeta gave him a grin as she shook his hand as well.

May the games begin!

* * *

Plans? Cousin? Now this doesn't make very much sense, now does it? It'd probably be helpful to understand what's going on if we rewind it a bit. Then maybe the scheme of Elizabeta and Bella will become clearer. . .


	2. Bills, Debts, and a Lucky Shot

"Damn it. Damn it all to hell!" Elizabeta tossed the papers in her hands onto the coffee table in front of her. The bills and debts just kept on piling in front of her like a mound of dishes that needed to be washed. It was just driving her utterly insane!

"Elizabeta? Are you okay?" Bella peeked through the doorway, a few of her blonde curls bouncing.

"Bella . . . actually, nothing's okay. You see all of this?" Elizabeta picked up a pile of papers and sprinkled them one by one on the coffee table.

"Yeah? Isn't it what we owe?" Bella sat down next to her friend, the light brown couch giving way to her weight.

"Augh, we should've known better than to spend more than we had! All of the bills for the car, clothes, rent, technological gizmos and the lot are due, and real soon. Even when we sold the jewelery and a few other things, we're still far too short from what we owe." Elizabeta looked at her blonde friend, a little hope sprouting from her. "Were you able to find us any jobs?"

Bella shook her head no. "Nobody here's hiring; what's the point of making jobs when you're not offering any of them anyways?" Bella let out a breath of stress as she leaned into the couch some more.

Elizabeta let out a shaky breath, that little ghost of hope becoming ectoplasm.

"What about that guy that we told that he was donating money to some charity? Didn't we get a pretty hefty sum from him?" Bella poked the brunette with her slender finger.

Elizabeta sighed, putting her face into her hands. "We used that money to get away and pay for half the car."

"Hmm," Bella murmured. "How about all those fake house documents that we did to get out those loans?" There must be something there, she thought.

"We used that to save our crumbling business and to pay for our parents' funerals. It's all gone, Bel. Gone." Elizabeta clutched her throbbing head. It felt almost as if it would fall off. Every single penny that they had and stolen was gone. Now that she thought about it, why did they buy all of those materialistic things? It was all meaningless in the end anyway.

" . . .ourselves in . . ." Elizabeta heard Bella mumble. She snapped her head up to look at her blonde companion. Bella's eyes widened and air flew out of her nose in surprise.

"What did you just say?" Elizabeta narrowed her eyes at her.

Bella's green eyes searched Elizabeta's olive ones and replied strongly, and defiantly. "Maybe we should just turn ourselves in." She ennunciated each and every word.

"Are you insane?! Might as well tie the noose around our necks for all you care." Elizabeta was now absolutely furious. How could she just decide that going to the boys in blue was the best course of action? Apparently, this girl knew nothing!

"The bills just keep piling up like a damn Jenga tower! It'll fall over one day, you know. Might as well die sheltered, well-fed, and debt-free in a cell. Just cash in our losses." Bella had already stood up from the couch, pacing back and forth on the hardwood floors and throwing her hands in the air. It seemed so easy and simple. Besides, no one would lay a hand on them since they knew enough fighting and defense techniques to get by.

"What would your Mom and Dad say, huh? And my Mama and Pops; what would they think if they looked down at us from the pearly gates? They'd be fucking dissapointed with us, that's what!" Elizabeta was making violent hand gestures towards Bella, her brows creasing so much it looked like it would break her face.

"Don't you curse at me! You remember and remember real good who left us all this debt; our precious parents, that's what." Bella's hands were on her hips, her face close to Elizabeta's. She needed to understand that there was no way out.

"And leave your brothers to pay back all that money? I don't think so. Our parents tried their best and you know that." Elizabeta was just so terribly tired. What she needed were painkillers and a dose of classical music.

The blonde girl huffed airs of stubbornness, crossing her arms as she stared at her brunette friend.

"How 'bout we watch some T.V., huh? We're both really nervous is all." Elizabeta turned on the small colored box and flipped through the channels aimlessly, seeking for something that wasn't so mind-numbingly boring.

". . . committed fraud . . ." One of the channels spat out.

Elizabeta paused for a second before quickly flipping back to the news channel that had uttered those stinging words.

". . .are now part of FBI's Most Wanted. These two women-with the probability of having accomplices-have committed a series of frauds around the globe. . ." The person that was discussing the facts was a full woman, brown ringlets and gray eyes being the center of attention when it came to her features.

"Hey Bel, I guess we're famous now, right?" The brunette looked up at Bella, her friend's gaze already being drawn in by the television.

". . .pictures of the women in question. If you have any information about these suspects or have seen them, please dial the number below. . ."

The pictures that were displayed were sketches-they made sure to get rid any and all pictures that they had and gave out before their first fraud-and the sketches were really poorly drawn.

"Are you sure we're most wanted?" Bella tried to stifle a giggle, but ended up coughing instead.

"I don't know, but with those pictures I bet they wouldn't recognize us in Hell." Elizabeta guffawed, her face red from trying to hold back her laughter.

"B-but your chin . . ." Bella's voice trailed off and they couldn't take it anymore. They were laughing so hard, tears were coming out of their eyes. The sketch had given Elizabeta a stubby chin, the little bulb of it touching her lower lip.

"You shouldn't be o-one to talk, Ms. Pointy nos-HAH!" Elizabeta couldn't even finish her phrase. The other sketch had given Bella a witch's hooked nose, a stark contrast to her round, petite one.

"Shut up! But our ears, oh God! They really couldn't have done a better job? Do we really look that wicked?" Bella screeched out her last sentence, the laughter already at its climax.

"Yeah yeah, okay. We should be safe for a while I guess." Elizabeta had wiped her tears away and continued to watch the news. They didn't reveal their names either since they had used multiple names when committing their "crimes". Elizabeta didn't like to think of them that way. It was more of a "borrow" of money. They'd give it back soon. She turned the volume up on the television.

". . .inquiries. In other news, Gilbert Beilschmidt, the heir to the multimillion dollar company that specializes in commodities, is visiting the U.S. to attend a meeting that his father could not go due to illness. In his press conference, he spoke about the incident."

The screen with the newscaster switched quickly to a clip with a young man in a crisp suit, his silver hair slightly ruffled. His eyes were of the deepest burgundy, Elizabeta noticed, and it was as if they could see straight through anybody. And he seemed familiar . . .

"My father expresses his deepest apologies that he cannot attend this upcoming meeting. But his condition makes him otherwise unable to move, making even the smallest walking distance nearly impossible. So, I will take his place for the meeting. And since it is about the environmental issues concerning our products, it is of the utmost importance that I do what I can for my father and his company. Thank you." Gilbert glanced down at something at the podium and he made his way down and away from the flashing cameras and inquiring microphones.

Well isn't he just the most delicious thing you've ever seen? Too bad that you can't marry a guy like that, huh Liz?" Bella winked at her friend, her tongue flicking out seductively. Or at least trying to be.

He just looked so familiar . . .what was it . . .

"Hello? Earth to Elizabetaaa! Wake up!" Bella snapped her fingers in front of the brunette's face.

"Yellow!" Elizabeta jumped up in triumph, her feet pittering and pattering on the floors as she grabbed her portable computer from her bedroom.

"Um, yellow? Are you on something that you haven't told me about? Like some sort of drug, or a piece of man-candy?" Bella followed Elizabeta in through the corridors and out, pulling up a chair next to where she was sitting in the kitchen. There was a specific spot on the table that they could get free WiFi from the cafe down the street, so that was where they'd always put the computers.

"I'm not on anything, I swear. But that guy looked familiar, and I just couldn't pinpoint it. But now I do and I see the light! Praise baby Jesus." Elizabeta clicked her tongue as the computer booted up quickly (newer computers have that great little perk) and she clicked on an icon that would lead her to the internet. Quickly and smoothly, she typed a web address into the search bar.

The website was . . . well, cute. Little yellow and fluffy birds decorated the background, the website organized with different links to pages on the website. About, Bio, Upcoming Events. . . those were just a few of the page links.

"Have you been stalking Gilbert for a while, Liz?" Bella shof Elizabeta a smirk and leaned closer to see the clicks and page-to-page flippings that Elizabeta was doing.

"I found his site on accident one day; he's pretty narcissistic, but the wallpaper is adorable." Elizabeta gave a smile, her green eyes twinkling even more from the light of the laptop.

A few more clicks and Elizabeta found a blog entry. "This is his last entry-just a few months old. I remember reading it and thinking 'now that's just stupid'" Elizabeta gave a huff and angled the computer to help Bella see it better.

**XX/XX/20XX**

**'Sup people who still read my blog. It's been crazy the past few weeks, so the awesome Me hasn't been able to update. Anyway, if any of you have been keeping up with my entries, you'll know that I'll be leaving for the United States in a few months. My parents have told me that my biological parents and real family live in ****, **** in the US, so I'll go look for them. But it probably won't be the main thing on my agenda. My father hasn't been feeling well again, and he has an important meeting coming up in a few months. He told me that in case he couldn't go, I'd go for him instead. We'll see, I guess.**

**Peace out (\ /)**

"Uhh, he's kinda . . .lame. And what's with this 'awesome me' crap?" Bella narrowed her eyes at Elizabeta in incredulity. The guy sounded like a complete tool and idiot.

"I have no clue. And the fact that he's the heir to this top notch family baffles me. Don't read the rest of his entries." Elizabeta made a face like she tasted a lemon and shook her head.

"I don't intend to. One was enough." The blonde girl sat opposite of her friend.

"But anyway, do you see the point? The Beilschmidt family doesn't have a son of their own. He's adopted. This guy," Elizabeta tapped on the screen with the website for emphasis. "Is looking for his real parents; his real family."

"What are you saying?"

Elizabeta stood up from her chair with flourish, a triumphant smile on her face. "We are his family."

"We are his-no, no way Elizabeta! We're way over our heads! What if we get caught?" Bella slammed a hand on the table to quell any more of Liz's crazy scheme.

"Why not? You've seen his blog entry, he's clueless! Too innocent of the world to even assume someone would take his money right under him." Elizabeta's eyes were alight with determination. This would help them out with their debts tremendously!

"Yeah, but how would it even work? I mean, since we aren't obviously his family. He's most likely gonna ask for proof, and we have none of that!" Bella's eyes were pleading. This-this plan would never work! Never in a million years.

"We can forge our birth certificates, falsify photos . . . hell, even a video! We can do all of this, Bella. All that technology shit that we bought can now be put to good use; the money we spent won't be in vain." Elizabeta walked over to where her spastic friend sat and grasped her shoulders. Her own eyes searched Bella's, looking for some sort of sign that Bella did trust her. Elizabeta would arrange everything; it wouldn't be so hard.

"Please. It's all we have left. But you have to trust me." Elizabeta lightly squeezed Bella's shoulders.

A few minutes of silence had passed between the two girls, the only sound coming from the cars outside and their apartment neighbors.

"I trust you," Bella murmured quietly. "But you need to know what you're doing! You can't-we can't do it halfway."

"Yes! You won't regret this. Just you watch; in no time we'll have our debts paid and have enough money left over to die in house overlooking the sea." Elizabeta crouched down behind where Bella sat, Elizabeta's face parallel to Bella's. Her hands came up and did an arc from left to right, as if she was gesturing to a picture. Bella could almost smell the brine from the sea.

"He won't believe we're his siblings, though."

"Then we'll be his cousins! I mean, a lot of cousins don't look alike but they're still related." Elizabeta went back around to her set, her fingers already tapping away on the keyboard.

"Liz . . ."

"Look, we'll work to find out about every nook and cranny about Gilbert. If we fake being his family, he'll give us some sort of money. Like, renting this place if he stayed here, or a few extra bucks to help us "find" his parents. A whole wild goose chase to lead him to nothing. Fwoosh! Just thin air. And he'll give us money to compensate us for being pulled into this whole scheme. I'm telling you, this is going to be brilliant!" Elizabeta looked up from her laptop and showed Bella one of her striking smiles. She began to get up to get herself a cup of water and an Ansaid; she was getting a headache, but it didn't mess up her mood in the slightest.

"But we don't know how to forge papers, Elizabeta." Bella was now on-board for the plan, but it didn't make her any less judgemental or stern.

"Ah, but that's where he comes in." Elizabeta set down her glass of water. Before Bella could ask who "he" was, she walked into the living room and jumped down three times on the ground.

"What do you want?!" A man's voice, muffled and upset, floated up to their ears.

"Come up here Roddy, we need you!" Elizabeta shouted down below, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"What!? I just-jeez, just hang on for a second, okay?"

"Yeah, I got you!"

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. Elizabeta was already standing at the door and she opened it quickly, another dazzling smile plastered on her face.

"Well that was quick!" The brunette sounded out of breath.

"Yes, well, you sounded urgent," Roddy murmured.

Roderich "Roddy" Edelstein was another person that had helped Elizabeta and Bella with their first fraud by forging some documents to make them look official. After that, he didn't want anything to do with them and their business. He ran from the country, and neither Elizabeta or Bella heard from him for a few years. He had come back a year or so ago and had made a good living running a music shop. Well enough to buy an apartment complex and rent it out to patrons. When Elizabeta heard that he had come back to the States, she had implored him to help her and Bella lay low for a while until the police had sniffed some other trail. He conceded, but she had to help him with reparing some of the instruments (not in the shop, of course. Being seen was and is still dangerous). Elizabeta was completely grateful and never complained about the tasks he gave her.

"Roderich, I was wondering if you could the smallest favor for me?" Elizabeta pinched invisible air, an angelic smile on her face.

"Oh no, you're up to something," His violet eyes darted between Bella and Elizabeta, already backing up towards the door. "I can smell it a mile away! Don't-don't drag me into it, Liz."

"Now, now hold on a second! Roderich, Elizabeta hasn't even asked what it is that she wants, so you sit down!" Bella wagged her finger at him, his eyes following her movements. He sat down on the nearest couch in the living room.

"Okay, so, Roderich. I kind of need you to . . . forge a few papers . . . for me . . ." Elizabeta's usual powerful voice was reduced to a few mousey murmurs.

"Forge papers?"

Elizabeta nodded silently, her forest-green eyes searching his plum-colored ones.

"Yeah- no. I'm not getting into that again. Nice chat, though. See you." Roderich was already getting up from the couch and heading towards the door.

"Wait wait wait! You don't even have to get yourself physically involved, just mess around with a few papers and bingo! Besides, this'll probably be me and Bella's last chance to get all of these debts off of our backs. Hell, you could even get a little money; I don't care! Just, please." Elizabeta clutched the back of his shirt, grateful that he couldn't see her bright red face. It was embarrassing enough asking Roderich's help when in reality, she didn't want to get him more involved as it was.

"And there's no way of changing your mind?"

"Nope."

"Well, you were always the stubborn one. You still are." He gave a small chuckle before turning around and putting his hands on her shoulders, forcing Elizabeta to look up at him.

"Well, you know me." She smiled at him. It felt forced.

"I could always give you the money." His tone had taken a concerned turn. It always gave Elizabeta goosebumps.

"You know I couldn't do that. Besides, your eyes would pop out of your sockets if you knew how much we owe." She pinched his nose between her fingers. Roderich tried to smack her hand away, but it only made her laugh.

"So what types of documents are we talking about here?" Roderich rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he walked towards the kitchen table, shooting both Bella and Elizabeta a grin.

Elizabeta was absolutely ecstatic.


	3. Workin' on Up

It had taken the trio weeks of nonstop work to arrange all that they needed. Birth certificates (Bella's, Elizabeta's, and Gilbert's), photographs, adoption papers, and newspaper clippings. Of course all of them were fake, but they were so well-done that not even a professional could tell the difference. They had also done endless research about the tragic life of Gilbert Beilschmidt (the last name was of his adoptive parents. His real last name was Jameson.), about how his parents couldn't take care of him due to extenuating circumstances, and he was given up for adoption at age six. His adoptive mother had written an autobiography and of course, her son was included.

It wasn't until just recently that he had found out that he was adopted; his parents never decided to tell him about it since they had already considered him their own son. They also never told him about his parents or any other possible family members, which just made their job even easier.

"Alright, so we have to call the guy and make it as convincing as possible." Elizabeta stretched her neck, since being hunched over the computer all day was a body-numbing thing.

"I would do it, buuuut, I'd probably giggle and break down somewhere. And then you'd probably smack me. So it'd be better if you do it." Bella passed her friend a disposable phone she had bought. They'd only use it for contacting Gilbert, but anything other than that was a no-go.

Elizabeta gave a heavy sigh. "Alright, give it to me." She took the phone from her fingers, taking a few deep breaths before dialing the number that she had (painstakingly) found.

The phone rang a few times before someone had picked up.

"Hello," The voice sounded wary. But Elizabeta couldn't confuse that voice to being someone else's. It was unmistakingly Gilbert's.

"Yes, is this Gilbert Beilschmidt?" Elizabeta's voice shook, even a few tears coming to her eyes. For it to sound convincing, it had to look convincing.

"Yes, this is he. Are you okay?" His tone was sincerely concerned.

"I just-oh my God, I never thought I'd hear you." She let a few sobs escape from her and gave Bella a wink.

"Hear from me? Do I know you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm being terribly rude." Elizabeta gave a small laugh and got up to get a hair tie-it was just that her hair was getting in the way. "My name's Lissa Jones, and you're-well, you're my cousin. From your mother's side. My dad and your mom were siblings, you see."

The other end of the line was completely silent for a few minutes.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for a goddamn joke, so fuck off." Gilbert's voice was shaking with rage, and Elizabeta could tell that he wouldn't hesitate to hang up the phone and not answer if she dared call again.

"Please, wait! I-I know this may seem out of the blue, but I've read your blog." Well, that wasn't far from the truth.

"You have?" He sounded dubious.

"Yes, and I know you've been trying to find your parents, and I have a clue about where they are. I know you're going to be in the U.S. to look for them, and I live in the city where they are. We could meet each other at the airport and I'll explain everything, so please. All I ask is that you trust me." Those same words of trust that Elizabeta had spoken to Bella were completely sincere, and Bella could tell that Elizabeta didn't sound as earnest as before. But, it could still convince anybody.

The line had gone silent again before Gilbert had murmured a few words of agreement: he didn't blindly trust them, but having an open mind was always helpful.

After that, Elizabeta explained about Bella being his other cousin, and where they should meet in the airport. They had kept in contact for a few weeks before Gilbert would actually come over to the states and meet them both finally.

And that's how they ended up in the situation right now, standing in front of the man that they would try to con thousands of millions of dollars out of.

"Do you mind if we go find somewhere to sit and talk because it feels kind of uncomfortable just standing around, you know?" Elizabeta gestured behind her and beamed at Gilbert with Bella nodding in agreement.

They had decided eventually decided on a cafe with a considerable amount of clients. It didn't have any doors, but it still felt like an establishment nonetheless. Greens, browns, and beiges covered each wall, and soft jazz music played in the background as a young, quiet woman would ask what coffee a patron would like. High tables and tall swivel chairs dotted all over the place, the wood of both being a light brown. The trio sat at a table on the way edge of the shop, both Elizabeta and Bella sitting next to each other and across from Gilbert. A woman with dark hair pulled up in a sloppy bun and brown eyes came over and asked them what type of beverage they wanted. Elizabeta and Gilbert ordered a sweetened coffee and Bella chose an herbal tea. A few minutes later she arrived with their drinks, and the waitress parted with a smile and that if they needed anything else, all they had to do was ask.

After she left, rhere was silence in between all three of them. The clatter of cups and the chatter of the people made the silence even more endless.

"So you, uh, said you had proof that we're related. It'd be meaningless if there wasn't any, and you expected me to believe you two just because." Gilbert had put air quotes around 'just because', his facial expression now one of pure business. Huh. If his father had taught him anything, it was to be serious in a serious situation, Elizabeta thought.

"Of course; we wouldn't be that foolish." Elizabeta gave a quaint laugh. It was right then that she had been foolish.

She'd left the documents at home in her purse like a damn idiot.

"It seems I've left my purse in the car," She said smoothly. Of course it was a lie! But she couldn't let Gilbert know that. The first rule of deception was to fool the deceived, and themselves.

Elizabeta shot a knowing glance at Bella. _I've got this under control, just stall him for a few minutes, got it?_ Her look seemed to say. Bella gave an imperceptible nod and turned towards Gilbert, her hands clasped together under her chin and a bubbly smile on her face.

"I'll get my purse and be back in a minute; it's no problem at all." Elizabeta bowed her head apologetically and moved from her seat swiftly, making a bee line for the outside doors.

"So Gilbert, you've been with Mr. and Mrs. Beilschmidt? I bet Auntie and Uncle would be _awfully_ proud, dontcha think?" Elizabeta could hear Bella's cheerful voice in the distance.

Fuck, how could she forget about the papers? Being excited towards everything would be her downfall, and she knew it. But she knew when the time came, she'd go down fighting tooth and nail.

The skies were just starting to turn into a light blue hue, a sign that the afternoon was close by, but still dark enough to show that it was still morning. Elizabeta drew in a huge sigh and stopped on the sidewalk. People were shuffling in and out, lugging in large or small suitcases of all types of colors behind them. Taxis would wait impatiently, the cabbie always reminding his passengers that the meter was running.

Elizabeta was about to grab a Taxi and try to make it to her apartment and back to the airport in a reasonable time when a taxi stopped suddenly in front of her, almost knocking her on the ground with its proximity. She swore under her breath and was about to give the passenger an the cabbie a piece of her mind when Roddy popped out of the yellow car, a dark brown sling-on purse in his hands.

"Is that what-"

"You mustn't be so foolish. You have to make sure you have everything if you want to do things without a hitch." Roderich cut off her question and shoved Elizabeta her purse. He wagged a finger at her, one foot already inside the cab.

"Oh, uh, right. Thanks, Roddy." Elizabeta smiled at him and was already making her way back inside the airport.

"Elizabeta," Roderich called after her. when she looked back, one of his hands was extended towards her.

"Yeah?" Curiosity was the most prominent emotion on her features.

His hand closed around air. "Nothing. Never mind." Roderich went back into the Taxi and it sped away with the rest of the yellow cars.

"Odd," Elizabeta murmured. Roderich wasn't the type of person to chicken out of things. Or so Elizabeta had assumed he was trying to do. Oh! Before she could forget, she took out her cellphone and dialed Roderich's number. She should've asked him before he left to save time, but it slipped her mind.

It rung once before Roderich picked up the phone hurriedly.

"Elizabeta?" He sounded breathless. Double-odd.

"Ah, yeah, Roddy. I know I should've asked before you left, but could you stash all those gadgets that we have lying around the apartment? It'd be a wreck if it was out while Gilbert visits, and I can tell that's going to happen." She twirled a brown lock between her fingers, her eyes going to the gum on the sidewalk. A person or two would always amble along in front of her and their shoes would block her view of the black gum.

The line was quiet for a few seconds before Roderich responded with a small, "You got it" before he hung up.

Well, now that that was finished . . .

She slung the purse over her shoulders and walked back to the cafe, Bella still chatting happily and Gilbert looking slightly uncomfortable. He looked kind of relieved when Elizabeta offered her apologies and set the purse on her lap, shuffling through the papers in a manila folder to make sure she had all that she needed.

"These are newspaper clippings and photos?" Gilbert shuffled through the papers that Elizabeta had passed to him. He seemed a bit skeptical, but it faded in place of fascination from all the strips of paper in front of him.

"Well, Bel and I have done a little digging in our parents' things and we found all of this stuff. I thought it'd be okay to show you." Elizabeta glanced at Gilbert and then at the pictures, her pointer finger grazing the table.

It was incredible what Bella, Elizabeta, and Roderich were able to accomplish in a few weeks. They had photoshopped images of Gilbert when he was younger with pictures of Bella and Elizabeta. Both girls of course had known each other when they were smaller, their toothy grins proof of their close camaraderie shown in one of the pictures. The blonde and brunette were holding hands, band-aids covering their faces and a forest, bright and green behind them. And right next to Elizabeta, almost as if their shoulders were touching, was Gilbert, a wide smile plastered on his face and a band-aid on his forehead.

"I-I feel as if I remember this," Gilbert murmured in awe. He rubbed his chin in thought, and Bella noticed that he had some stubble.

"Yeah, it was when we went to lake Michigan over the summer, and we thought we could go hiking by ourselves." Bella pointed at the picture and looked up at Gilbert, her eyes alight. It wasn't a complete lie; Elizabeta and Bella had gone to lake Michigan, but Gilbert hadn't.

Even though he thought he did.

"And we'd fallen all over these branches and our faces were completely filled with scrapes. You had fallen after us, so you weren't as hurt." Elizabeta clucked her tongue at the memory, and Gilbert shuffled through more pictures.

He'd always point at a picture and ask what happened there, and they'd recount it with so much detail, anyone would believe that they were there. Even the newspaper clippings were only a piece of the puzzle, and the girls' stories were the missing pieces.

And Gilbert believed them.

Bella had learned about an experiment some psychologists had done to show that memory was subjective. They had shown some volunteers pictures of themselves in situations, but in actuallity, they had never experienced it. For example, if the researchers had shown a participant an image of themselves (when they were younger) in a hot air balloon, they would actually think that at one point in time, they were in a hot air balloon. Even wording can affect a person's memory.

That was why Gilbert could believe anything that they said. It was Bella's idea to use that technique since, of course, the mind of a human is very subjective.

"Wow, and my mom and dad; do you remember them well?" Gilbert brushed his messy white hair aside nervously, his eyebrows drawn together with worry.

"Aunt and Uncle Jameson were very . . . kind. They had an opinion or two on things we could never even imagine! I mean, when they told stories, it was as if I could take to the stars." Elizabeta had this look on her face as if somebody had struck a chord within her. Her green eyes, usually filled with mischief and witty intelligence, was now covered in an endless sorrow.

"They really did do amazing things, Gilbert," Bella added on, hoping that her voice would break Elizabeta out of her reverie.

Bella knew who she was actually talking about, but right now wouldn't be the best time to confront her about it. They had messed up so many things so far; another slip up would be completely catastrophic. Actually, she felt kind of embarrassed that they were acting so amateur-ish in this situation when they've done this so many times before. Bella supposed that when they got home, she'd have to sit down and give Elizabeta a talk, a real talk. One of the few times when the blonde would lecture the brunette and not the other way around.

"I see. I guess that's really great." Gilbert had a hand on his mouth, his eyebrows pulled together with . . . pain? No, it was more like longing. The biological parents that did wonderful and great things that he had imagined of them to be were fullfilling his dreams.

Bella gave Elizabeta a hard pinch on her leg, and she jumped, startled. She then patted the same spot to show that she could take it from here.

"Listen, I know this is really out of the blue and weird, but we sincerely love and care about you. I mean, you're our cousin for heaven's sakes! Our own flesh and blood! And because of that, we want to help you find Auntie and Uncle." Bella leaned over and patted Gilbert's hand. He had now pulled his hand away and looked at both Bella and Elizabeta, as if he could find something hidden in their eyes if he looked deep enough. But nothing came off odd from them.

"You mean they just up and disappeared? How long ago?" His tone had a hardened edge to it.

"They were free spirited, Gilbert. And they didn't up and disappear; they're still in the state, but we haven't been able to find them easily since we don't have the technology for it. They're hidden real well, last time my mom had mentioned them." Liar liar, plants for hire, Bella sang in her head. Better play the damsel (or damsels in this case) in distress so he wouldn't get suspicious.

"I got it. So you figure I could help you since you helped me. I scratch your back, you scratch mine." Gilbert contemplated the thought and nodded to himself.

"Yeah! And you could stay with us for a while, so you won't have to worry about having to stay at a hotel or anything and we'd be close by." Bella smiled at him, and it was somewhat sincere.

"Sounds like a plan," He replied excitedly. His eyes were lighted with a hope that he hadn't felt before.

"Agreed," Elizabeta added on quietly, but enthusiastically.

The plan was coming along wobbly, but nicely.


	4. Don't Crush the Crush!

The trio had left a tip for the smiling waitress, and left the cafe with a sort of resolution. Gilbert was going to find his parents, and the girls were going to find the end of their worries and debts.

A few minutes into their walk, Bella had told Gilbert that her and Elizabeta had to make a few arrangements, so they pulled away from the albino and stood behind him, making sure he couldn't hear their conversation. Gilbert sat down on one of the couches and took out his cellphone, probably texting someone.

"Liz, you almost messed up back there, you know that right?" Bella took out her cellphone and looked to the left of her so it looked like she was making a phone call. Her tone was one of disappointment.

"God, I know. I'm sorry Bella. And I'm supposed to be the responsible one." Elizabeta scoffed and leaned over towards Bella's phone to look like she was talking to the recipient on the other end.

"We can't mess up again like we did today. That was a no-go." Bella glanced up and looked into Elizabeta's eyes and made sure she knew the severity of the situation.

"Ha, and I'm the one usually giving lectures! But yeah, I understand. But this goes both ways," She replied naturally, her responsible demeanor settling back into place. She gave her friend a grin and a pat on the shoulder before they seperated, walking back to the (now ex-) German sitting in the lounge.

"You got rid of the computers and stuff right?" Bella asked her friend quickly before they were within ear shot of Gilbert.

"I took care of it," She responded smoothly, her confidence coming back. Her steps were more measured and the slip up of before was now a thing of the past.  
"So Lissa, Bel, I think I'll lead the way since-"

"Thanks for the offer, but we know this place since it is our hometown. I'll go get the car." Bella scrunched her nose at him, a smirk on her face. She remembered him saying 'awesome me' in his blog and decided that cutting him off was a good move.

Elizabeta snickered and Gilbert huffed in annoyance.

"I'm guessing you guys are gonna run me down, aren't you?" Gilbert's burgundy eyes slid over to Elizabeta. He saw that she was staring straight ahead, an identical smirk on her face that Bella had worn.

"If you're narcissictic, then that's a big no." Elizabeta laughed.

"Lissa, are you okay?" Elizabeta turned to look at him, the concern dripping in his voice. She didn't see anything different other than his eyes searching hers.

"Yeah. And if you're talking about before, I'm completely okay. Nothing to worry about," She said, fiddling with her hands. Elizabeta began to chew the inside of her cheek. It wasn't because she was nervous, it was just a bad habit that would pop up every now and then.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, don't talk to me because I'm fucking terrible at listening to someone's problems." Gilbert gave a small chuckle and dug his hands in his pockets.

Now that Elizabeta noticed, Gilbert didn't really dress like the son of a C.E.O. It was more like a tourist that was visiting. Or a well-dressed bum.

He had on a pair of dark blue jeans and sneakers that looked like they had been through some tough spots. His T-shirt wasn't dirty at least, but it was light brown and it fit him snuggly because every time his torso moved, the shirt moved with him like it was a second skin.

Elizabeta shook her head, but there was a smile on her face.

The car ride home was pretty quiet, much to Elizabeta's surprise. She would have thought that Gilbert would fill the air with mindless chatter, probably because it was in his personality. Instead he wasn't speaking much, only a small comment here or there. But otherwise, his mouth was shut. Maybe he was thinking about the whole situation; mulling it over in that small head of his.

Gilbert seemed indifferent when they finally made it to the apartment complex. He's probably used to lavish hotels and homes, Elizabeta thought in annoyance. But he'd get used to it soon enough since he'd be living there for a few weeks. Actually, they hadn't of thought of how long he would stay-just enough time though to rake in money to pay off their debts and have a little extra left over.

"So we live here, even if doesn't seem much. I hope you don't mind, but we have a different apartment room for you," Bella was giving Gilbert the "grand tour" of their apartment (Roddy had taken all of their equipment to his room, save for the laptop) and his eyes never seemed to stop darting around.

"What the hell is that?" Gilbert pointed at a painting on the wall.

"That's a painting, in case you don't know your art mediums," Elizabeta replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the albino.

"I know that; don't get smart with me. I mean what is it supposed to represent?" Gilbert jabbed his thumb in the direction of the painting, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"It's supposed to represent how humanity goes to its most base instincts when faced in a difficult situation or when it desires something." Bella had this tone in her voice that made it seem like it was something magical. She even widened her eyes to get a better effect.

"Really?" Gilbert's red eyes darted over every inch of the painting, his face one of fascination.

"No, she's just fucking with you. It's just splatter paint." Elizabeta patted him on the back as a consolation for being so damn gullible. She let out a snicker and Bella laughed with her. Gilbert's face was as red as a tomato.

"Anyway, even if we don't have much, it's what we got. And if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come over; we're just a few doors down." Elizabeta gestured towards her door, and then looked at Gilbert, crimson eyes locking with forest green ones. He nodded and immediately looked away.

"Great, so I'll show you where your apartment is located." Elizabeta had already walked towards the door and opened it, gesturing Gilbert to step out with her.

"I'll let you get down to it, Bels." Elizabeta nodded at Bella, and the blonde girl in turn gave her a thumbs up.

The short walk from the girls' apartment to Gilbert's was also quiet, since there wasn't much to be said between the two of them. Elizabeta had the keys to his apartment, so all she did was open the door and gave him the keys.

They both went inside together, Gilbert taking in the furnishings of the room.  
It didn't look bad-the walls were painted a dark brown, and the ceiling a light blue. There were two couches in the living room, and the kitchen's pantry and mediun-sized fridge were stocked. Elizabeta saw Gilbert notice the light brown high chairs, similar to the ones in the cafe, and a small table in the middle of two pairs of chairs. The apartment was small, in and of itself, even with a small bedroom (with the walls painted a light blue and the ceiling a dark brown) and bathroom. The only thing that looked like it had a lot of space was the living room. One couldn't put a television in front of the couches, since straight ahead was a terrace, the sliding glass doors closed, and white curtains pulled aside to let the light in.

"Is it okay?" Elizabeta inspected everything her eyes could land on without moving from her spot. Gilbert was the only person that could actually move around through the rooms (for the moment) without making it look awkward.

"Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry about it too much, Lissa." Gilbert turned around from looking inside the kitchen to smile at her.

The smile was sincere, because his eyes crinkled with his cheeks. The affect was the look of a charming young man, and then Gilbert's smile quirked upwards more on one side, and he looked more boyish.

And for some reason, Elizabeta blushed.

"Okay, so Bel and I'll see you later tomorrow because you probably need rest. We'll pick you up, so just be ready at around nine, okay see you bye," The words tumbled out quickly from her lips and she tossed him the keys. Luckily, he caught them and it saved her from the embarrassment of having to go back inside and pick them up.

Elizabeta closed the door behind her and leaned against the wood, emitting a sigh. Christ, the last thing she needed was a childish crush.

"Elizabeta?"

Elizabeta turned towards the voice. Roderich was standing adjacent to her, his hand on the doorknob behind him. He began to walk towards her, but she shook her head and started to walk to her room, to which Roderich understood and followed her.

"So did everything go alright?" Roderich was in close proximity, his arm brushing against Elizabeta's.

"Yeah. All lollipops and rainbows. But in all seriousness, it went perfectly fine. Nothing to worry about." Elizabeta glanced up at him and gave him a sincere smile.

Roddy was always the type of person to worry about things, whether they were big or small. It was probably because his parents had imbedded that type of personality into him. Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Edelstein were such good people. He was very lucky that his parents were still alive-hopefully they still were. Oh, not because they were involved in some dangerous business alright. Ha-ha, not because of that, no siree!

"You're a little liar, Liz. What'd you do?" Roderich tsked and wagged a finger at her, all the while not looking in her direction.

Elizabeta sighed. Damn that sensitivity of his!

"Bella already gave me crap for it, but . . . I kind of, sort of, started to talk about our parents. In an indirect way, of course! No big deal." She laughed nervously and mindlessly twirled a hazel curl between her thumb and forefinger.

Roderich only sighed in response. He already knew Elizabeta had learned her lesson and wouldn't pull another stunt like that again.

Their walking had led them to Elizabeta and Bella's apartment. Elizabeta was about to tell Roderich about how he didn't need to be such a worry-wart when he ruffled her hair and went back to his apartment.

She stood at the door, looking as Roddy's figure turned a corner. Elizabeta shook her head and let air out of her nose, turning the bronze doorknob. Bella was laying on the couch and a huge bag of chips crushed beside her. Her blue eyes moved from the television to Elizabeta, a chip in her mouth.

"Is it all good?" Bella talked and tried to munch on chips at the same time. Honestly, Elizabeta thought it was a bit . . . nasty.

"Yeah, it's fine. We gotta get him a little bit before nine, so get up early." Elizabeta ruffled her hair and leaned over to unzip her boots. Ah, the barefoot life was for her. Elizabeta walked over to the kitchen to try and get a little bit more research on Gilbert. She took off her socks too and wiggled her toes. Breathe little piggies, breathe!

"Stop thinking about your toes, Liz! If I didn't know any better, I would've thought you had a foot fetish," Bella called out to her from the living room. The bag of chips seemed to complain alongside her.

"You shush," She replied, rolling her eyes.


	5. Breakfast at Bongo's

(A/N: Wowie I realized that I haven't updated in forever ;A; I feel really be, but I've been trying to work ahead, and then I kept losing inspiration and all that jazz. I'll try to update better; scout's honor :U)

* * *

Elizabeta hadn't slept so comfortably in weeks, so last night was a sort of blessing.

Both girls had awoken bright and early, taking turns in the shower. So, today was the day that they would "fill Gilbert in" about his parents, their whereabouts, and what they would need to find them. The whole scene about the pictures and newspaper clippings yesterday was just a formality; the proof Gilbert needed to semi-trust them. Of course he wouldn't trust them entirely, but that was up to him whether he wanted to or not.

Elizabeta racked through her closet and drawers to find what she would wear today. Since it was pretty hot (Late May, actually) she thought that maybe she'd wear something more . . . breezy. She picked out a pair of jeans, a cream tank top, and a dark blue blouse over it. Complete the look with a pair of Chucks and she was ready to go!

"Bella, come on," Elizabeta called out to her friend. She grabbed her satchel (the same one Roddy brought her yesterday) and stuffed her laptop in it. Elizabeta then waited on the couch, crossing and uncrossing her legs.  
"Not a word; you took too long in the shower." Bella walked into the living room and brushed furiously through her blonde hair. Even though it was short, it was very thick.

In contrast to Elizabeta's practical look, Bella went for a more feminine look, with a pink flow-y blouse, beige shorts, and ballet flats.

"Well don't you look like a cupcake," Elizabeta teased. Bella stuck out her tongue and snatched her purse that was on the couch.

"Alrighty, let's go," Bella grumbled.

The duo went over to Gilbert's apartment at a little bit before nine, but luckily he was all ready to go. Both girls noticed that he cleaned up pretty well; he wore a white v-neck and an open flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His legs were clad in dark jeans, and he wore a pair of top siders.  
As they took the elevator downstairs to Elizabeta's car, Bella kept up an idle chat with Gilbert. Even if Bella tried to keep her tone light and airy, Elizabeta could feel the annoyance seeping through her façade, and it took all she could to keep from laughing.

"So Gilbert, I heard you have pets?" Bella's voice inquired. Elizabeta was in front the two of them, so obviously she couldn't tell what they looked like as they talked.

"Ah, I have a little bird! He's such a little badass, and pretty awesome as me." Gilbert's tone was like one of a teenager, talking about "all the air he got on this sick rail" with his skateboard. How his adoptive parents could handle him Elizabeta had no idea.

"Mhm," Bella mumbled. It was obvious she was trying to hold her snapping tongue back before it made some sort of nasty insult.

They had made it to the car with Elizabeta in the driver's seat, Gilbert in the passenger's seat, and Bella in the back. Through the rearview mirror, Elizabeta could see Bella shooting her look that said, he's all yours, chick.

"Out of curiosity, how long have you known that your biological parents are out here somewhere?" Elizabeta moved the car smoothly into traffic, blending comfortably with the honks of the other vehicles.

"I guess for a year or two? I always tried to pester my parents to tell me more, but they always kept their lips sealed." Gilbert had his window rolled down, so his white hair ruffled in the wind. His voice was solemn, the playfulness he had with Bella earlier all but dissolved.

"Mm. But why look for them now?" Elizabeta glanced at Gilbert from the corner of her eye to see his crimson eyes filled with a sort of wistfulness. And also determination.

"Why not? I'm a grown male; the least I could do is find out who my real parents and family are, and why they left me."

There was a moment of silence in the car, and only the radio played in the background. Elizabeta turned onto a street to the right of her and drove at a steady pace.

"Well, we're here. You have us." They had stopped in front of a stoplight, so Elizabeta could turn to look at the man sitting next to her and give him a small smile. She patted him lightly on the leg. It'd be okay, the pat seemed to reassure.  
Gilbert tensed up, but eventually relaxed and put his hand on hers.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

The stoplight turned back to green, so she slipped her hand out of his grasp and drove again before someone would start honking at her. Even if it was morning, there was always a grumbler in the street, waiting to pass someone up.

The other night, Bella and Elizabeta decided that they would all go to their favorite breakfast and brunch restaurant, The Bongo Room. Since it was a weekday, it wouldn't be as packed as it usually was, and the traffic wasn't as terrible. Just a perfect morning.

Elizabeta had found a parking spot a few blocks down from it, and had told Bella to go ahead of Gilbert and her. Bella had shot her an odd look, but didn't question Elizabeta. Probably because she didn't want to get stuck with entertaining Gilbert. In actuality, Elizabeta didn't mind talking with him. He seemed pretty nice, once a person got past his socially inept way of communication.

"I guess it's time for me ask some questions." Gilbert had his hands shoved in his pockets and he stared straight ahead.

"Huh?" Elizabeta narrowed her eyes and scrutinized Gilbert. She didn't want to sound like child and say, about what, asshat?

"Yeah. Just out of curiosity Lissa, who was the guy you were talking to yesterday?" Gilbert glimpsed at Elizabeta. He held his head high and it made his neck look longer.

"Hm. Yesterday."

"Yes, yesterday. Tall guy, dark hair, little piece of hair coming out of his head. That guy." Gilbert laughed.

"He's a friend of mine. Actually, we've been friends since we were kids. It was after you had dissapeared, though." Elizabeta's words came out naturally, so the lie sounded like truth. Well, it wasn't a complete lie; they were friends since they were children.

"I think he likes you." Gilbert gave Elizabeta a playful nudge and wagged his eyebrows. She gave a small chuckle and smacked his arm away.  
"Nah, I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Why? Well, how many universes are there?" The brunette offered.  
"I suck ass at riddles." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Okay, then let's just say he could do better. A safe girl is what he needs." Elizabeta susurred, signifying that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Gilbert could have still pushed if he wanted to, but they had already reached the restaurant.

The regular waitress that always served Elizabeta and Bella whenever they went there gave them a salutation and led them to the table where a very-bouncy Bella sat.

The interior gave the restaurant a calm and ambient feel to it, and all three of them just loved it. Cream-peach walls and brown ceilings made the restaurant serene, and the lights nestled in the ceiling bathed the restaurant in a sort of glow, and the patrons relaxed under it. Yellow-orange tables with connected benches lined up against the walls, and medium-sized paintings accompanied it.

"I already ordered, so when the waitress comes back, you can order whatever." Bella clutched the menu to her chest and sipped at her mocha latte, her face in utter delight. They hadn't of been to The Bongo Room in ages, so it was a nice treat.

"Yeah yeah," Elizabeta murmured. She just wanted a strong but sweet coffee, and requested it when a server passed by. Gilbert made do with a cup of black coffee.  
Elizabeta slipped out her laptop (thank goodness it was small) from her purse and began to boot it up, all the while sipping her coffee. Ah, just what a person needed to survive in the morning. She had also put her glasses in her purse in case her contacts made her eyes too sore. The damn things were new, but they never ceased to annoy her.

"Gi-lbert, you have to try the banana white chocolate macadamia nut pancakes; they are just to die for!" Bella sighed in bliss, clutching the menu even closer.

"That does sound awesome, but not as awesome as-"

"You, we know," Both girls replied. Bella sounded tired and Elizabeta sounded indifferent as she pecked away at the keyboard.

Gilbert guffawed and he had a smile as he looked down at the menu. A few minutes later, their regular waitress arrived.

"Hey Lissa, Bel; how are you guys? Will it be the regular?" Their blonde waitress gave them a smile as she popped the gum in her mouth. Her pen was already scribbling down their orders.

"Hey Amelia, we're doing great. Bel already ordered, and I'll get the vegetarian croissant sandwich." Elizabeta smiled at Amelia and passed her back her menu. Bella did the same.

"And you, uh-"

"Gilbert."

It was at that moment that Elizabeta looked up from what she was doing to look at Gilbert, because his tone had changed, like it was trying to be flirty? And when she saw that half-smirk on his face, Elizabeta rolled her eyes and tried not to snicker.

"Okay Gilbert, what would you like?" Amelia had noticed his tone, but had chosen to ignore it.

"Can I have the classic with Canadian bacon, and a steaming hot side of you." He wagged his eyebrows at her, and both Bella and Elizabeta were really trying hard not to keel over with laughter.

"Ri-ght. So the classic with a side of imagination. I still wonder why Maddie likes guys like you. Hell, she could knock herself out." Amelia rolled her eyes and took the menu that was in front of Gilbert. She gave a small nod to Bella and Elizabeta and walked away with a pep in her step.

It was then that the girls let out their full-blown laughter, a few of the customers giving them dirty looks for being so rowdy in the morning. But they didn't care; it was just so _hilarious_.

"What the hell, it's not that funny," Gilbert grumbled. He wouldn't look up at them and drank his coffee.

"Well, I wouldn't say that it isn't funny, but-" Bella began.

"Amelia has done that, heard all the same business so it doesn't affect her anymore. And besides, she has a boyfriend that she's heads over heels in love with." Elizabeta grinned behind the cup's rim.

"And his name's Nikolai; a Belarusian guy I wouldn't suggest pissing him off." Bella looked down at her hands and widened her eyes, her mouth set in a straight line. She tsked and looked at him from the corner of her eye.

Gilbert's face paled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Both girls replied easily.

They would still tease Gilbert about it as long as the could, but they had to drop it since all the food had arrived some time later. They dug into their food with fervor and their faces were of complete happiness. Ah, no other breakfast could compare to that of The Bongo Room.

"This is heaven," Bella sighed in between bites of her pancakes.

"Oh man, you know it," Elizabeta let herself act like a little kid when she tasted the croissant sandwich and tasted the food of angels.

Gilbert didn't say a word; he was too indulgent in his food, to say anything about it.  
"So, now that we have our food and have been eating, what did you actually need me for?" Gilbert had already gone through two-thirds of his food, and was looking up at Elizabeta expectantly. He was hoping that since she was the one that had planned this, she'd have an answer.

And of course she did!

"Okay, so I've been doing some research about your parents, and indeed they seem to be in this area." Elizabeta had finished the rest of her coffee, so now her concentration was now on the computer.

The truth of the matter was that her and Bella had been doing some research about Gilbert's parent's; they just didn't know where exactly they were. Bella, Roderich, and Elizabeta had all decided that in order for them to be convincing that they were trying all they could to find this man's family. They could probably actually help Gilbert if they wanted to, but Elizabeta was still firm about leading Gilbert on a wild goose chase; it'd buy them a lot of time to get at least some money out of him.

"Really? I didn't think they'd be that close by," Gilbert breathed. He looked over Elizabeta's shoulder to only see a flurry of different pages, and the tap-tap-tap of her fingers.

"Hm. Maybe I should've worded that better. What I meant to say is that they're definitely _in_ the state, but we don't know which _part_, exactly." Elizabeta's eyes darted all around the screen and she tapped her foot. She paused for a moment and slid her green eyes towards Gilbert, seeing that there was something burning in those eyes of his.

And she realized that he would find his parents no matter the cost.


End file.
